The Crash And The Girl
by Ratchet's Apprentice 88
Summary: The boys are flying to Brazil for a concert with their opening act, a girl Gustavo discovered. Everything was going well until the plane crashes on an uninhabited island, leaving the five teens stranded and forced to fend for themselves. When will they be rescued? How will they survive? Will they ever be found?


** Hello everyone! This is my first Big Time Rush story! Hope you enjoy it! :-)**

* * *

"Can you believe it guys? Concert in Brazil then camping in Arizona." Carlos exclaimed. The four members of Big Time Rush were in the limo with Gustavo and Kelly.

"Guys, try not to hurt yourselves. It took a lot to convince Gustavo to let you go camping." Kelly told them.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not even here!" Gustavo shouted. "Anyway, dogs, you know that you have a concert in Brazil. You know that I will be joining you later because I have to meet . You are flying there in the company private jet. Why Griffin trusts four seventeen year old dogs on a multimillion dollar jet, I have no idea."

"Actually, were not all seventeen. Logan's sixteen." James interrupted.

"Yet he's probably the most responsible out of all of you." Kelly said.

"And I was the first to pass their drivers test." Logan reminded them.

"Do not interrupt me!" Gustavo yelled. "Anyway, back to the jet. You know NOT TO DESTROY IT! What you do not know is that the person opening for you in the concert is joining you on the Jet. Her name is Annabel Thompson. My niece pestered me into listening to her. She is not bad, so I let her open for you in this small concert. She'll fly with you to Brazil and back to Arizona. Then you guys can go on your camping trip and she'll take another flight back to her home, Nevada. YOU WILL NOT BREAK HER! Do you understand!?"

"Gustavo, we won't break anything." Kendall said. "No when do we meet her?"

"She should already be at the gate." Kelly replied.

"Well we're here." She said as the limo stopped. "Bye guys, fly safe."

"Bye Kelly, see ya Gustavo." Logan said.

"Okay guys, gate's this way." Kendall said once they got through security. Security always had long lines, so that took a while. They headed towards the boarding gate.

"What do you think Annabel will be like." Carlos asked no one in particular. "Do you think she'll be a party animal? Then we could have a Hollywood Super Party Queen of Hollywood to rule with me and James!"

"James and I" Logan interjected.

"I don't think she's a party animal." Kendall said as he stopped walking. The other three guys stopped walking along with him.

"Why do you say that?" Carlos asked him.

"I'm looking at her." Kendall replied. The rest of the guys turned their heads to look at what Kendall was looking at. They saw a girl quietly reading a book.

"Okay, maybe not a party girl, but she's still hot." Carlos said. The girl had a petite build and dark brown hair that went just past her shoulders. It was so dark, it could almost be considered black. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a black graphic tee shirt that said "Free Rock" in red graffiti writing with broken guitars and amplifiers around it. For a reason that none of them knew, they all just kind of stared at her with analyzing look. After a moment, at the same time, James and Carlos shouted "Dibs!"

"Guys!" Kendall exclaimed while checking over his shoulder to see if the girl had heard them. Luckily, she was still reading her book. "We're going to be cool about this." Kendall said. Even if they were pop stars now, they were teenage boys first and that meant they were never shy to go after a pretty girl. "Now let's go meet her." Kendal started to make his way over to the girl when James put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Dude, why did you stop me?"

"How do you know that's her?" James asked him.

"Really?" Kendall exclaimed incredulously, gesturing to the private boarding gate with only person in it. Kendall continued walking with the rest of the band following. "Hi," he said, standing in front of the girl. The girl looked up at him, showing her brown eyes. "I'm Kendall, and this is James, Carlos, and Logan."

She smiled. "Hi, I'm Annabel, but people call me Annie. It's nice to meet you all." She said.

"Gustavo told us about you. You're opening for us in the concert, right?" Kendall asked.

"Yup, thanks so much for this opportunity." She said.

"You'll be great." Kendall told her. "Thanks." She replied.

"Oh, looks like it's time to board." he said.

* * *

Once they boarded the jet, they settled in the "living room". Kendall and James had taken the two chairs and Carlos, Logan, and Annabel sat on the couch with Annabel between the two boys. "So Annabel," Kendall began. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well, there isn't much to tell, I'm just an average sixteen year old girl." she told them.

"C'mon, do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do for fun?" asked James. She shrugged. "Well, I like reading, music, watching hockey with my dad,-"

"Wait," Carlos interrupted. "You like hockey?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I watch it with my dad all the time."

All the boys were interested now. "Did you play on the girl's team?" Carlos asked.

"No," Annabel said, making it sound like it was the most ridiculous idea in the world. Carlos slumped his shoulders and his face fell a little when he heard that but he perked back up at what she said next. "I played on the boys' team."

"Really?" Kendall asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Yeah," she had definitely earned a good amount of respect from the boys. "but I stopped playing a couple of years ago. My dad thought it was getting too aggressive. Plus, it was distracting me from my school work. I love school." she replied.

"What's your favorite subject?" Logan asked her.

"Definitely science. I want to be an environmentalist." She said.

"Cool" Logan replied.

"I'm hungry." Carlos blurted out before going to get a snack.

"Wait for me!" Kendall and James said at the same time as they ran off following Carlos.

"I'd better go and make sure they don't break anything." Logan explained to Annabel. She smiled at him as he left in pursuit of his friends. Being alone, Annabel took her book out of her bag and began to read again.

* * *

Minutes passed, then minutes became an hour. The guys were in the bedroom playing cards and eating snacks. James was creaming all of them at Blackjack, which explained why he had the largest pile of cheese puffs out of all of them. Logan stopped playing after about an hour and he was pelted with cheese puffs as he left the room. He made his way to the "living room", stopping to grab a bag of pretzels. He walked over to Annabel, sat down next to her on the couch, and offered her the bag. "Hungry?"

She jumped, having not noticed Logan. He gave a small laugh at her reaction. Seeing the bag of pretzels being offered to her, Annabel shook her head. "No, thanks."

Logan shrugged and put the bag on the table next to the couch. "What book are you reading?" he asked her, trying to see the title on the cover.

"Huh? Oh, _Peninsula of Robbers_. Kind of an easy read, but good nonetheless." She replied.

Logan nodded. "Is it your favorite?"

"One of them," she said. "My favorite is _Trip to the Middle of the Planet_. Another easy read, but, you know."

"That's a good one. My favorite is _Meadow Fump_."

"That one's a classic." Annabel exclaimed, smiling brightly. There was an awkward pause between them.

"Anyway," Logan said, finally breaking the silence. "What song are you singing? You know, when you open for us."

"Gustavo told me to sing a song called _Famous._ I think it's on your first album, right? I don't really follow a lot of the Hollywood stuff so I'm not really familiar with bands and actors and stuff, but friend loaded up my IPod with all of you guys' music, and it's all really good."

"Thanks" Logan said with a smile of his own. "So, you like music?"

"Yeah, I love hard rock, it's one of my favorite genres. What about you?" she told him.

"I'm not really into hard rock, more of a pop kind of guy." he replied.

"Cool" she said.

The conversation continued on and both of them were oblivious to the Latino boy hiding one of the cabinets, eavesdropping.

* * *

**Oh, sneaky Carlos! Hope you all liked it! Oh, almost forgot, ****_Peninsula of Robbers_**** is a parody of ****Island of Thieves****, ****_Trip to the Middle of the Planet_**** is a parody of ****Journey to the Center of the Earth****, and ****_Meadow Fump_**** is a parody of ****Forest Gump****. Reviews are awesome! :-)**


End file.
